


*JudeAlvin* Exhaustion

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [11]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You haven't slept for days, have you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	*JudeAlvin* Exhaustion

**Alvin's pov**

I let out a small breath as I unlocked the door to the house that Jude and I were living in. I had been at work with Yurgen over the past few days since we had to transport some good to one of our employers. It was a bit late being around the ten-thirty at night already. I closed the door as I moved to take my jacket off placing it on the coat rack before going to find Jude. The house was quiet as I had a feeling that he was in his office probably working once again. I let out a sigh hoping that he had been sleeping while I was away since he can be stubborn when it comes to his research. He just doesn't know when to stop and rest because of the stubborn side that he had. This was  daily occurrence though as I had to force Jude to go to bed because he did actually pass out the last time this happened. I let out a small breath moving to walk up the stairs heading to Jude's office to drag him away from his research so he could go get some sleep. 

I soon reached the door to Jude's office as it was cracked opened somewhat with the light from the lamp glowing onto the floor. I knocked on the door before I opened it hearing the familiar creak 

"Hey babe?" 

Jude was sitting at his desk as I could see the bags resting underneath his eyes telling me that he hasn't slept in a few days. He did look up at me as a small tired smile appeared across his lips 

"Welcome home, Alvin." 

I let out a small breath before I went over to him placing my hand underneath his chin looking at the bags that he had 

"Jude... You haven't slept for days, have you?" 

He did lean into my hand closing his eyes for a moment as he nodded, I let out a small sigh 

"Come on, you're going to bed." 

Jude was about to say something before I did pick him up so that I could bring him to the bedroom. He let out a small breath resting his head against my shoulder knowing that it was better not to argue with me. I got to the bedroom after a few minutes carrying Jude in my arms. I did go to sit him down on the bed before going to get the both of us some comfortable clothes to sleep in. I heard Jude's shoes hit the floor with a loud thud since he probably flopped down on the bed. I walked back over to Jude seeing that he was indeed laying down about to fall asleep at any moment. I gave a small smile while placing a gentle kiss against his forehead then brushed his hair back gently

"Let's get you into some more comfortable clothing, babe okay?" 

He gave a small nod leaning into my touch before he moved to get up as he drowsily started to change so we could go to bed for the night. 

We were soon laying down in the bed wearing our pajamas as Jude had his head resting against my chest. He always liked laying against my chest because of his exhaustion. I wrapped my arms around him while I ran my fingers through his hair to keep him get to sleep. I knew that the both of us would sleep well tonight because of how tired we were. I was happy that I could be ale to sleep with Jude by my side though since I missed him like I always do when I am away from home. 


End file.
